Intervention Of The Captivating Kind
by CrowX
Summary: During episode 2.10 Damon decides to prevent Jeremy from doing something stupid. His methods may be a little unorthodox.  Slash, bondage, complete.


Title: Intervention Of The Captivating Kind  
Author: CrowX  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Jeremy  
Word count: 1194  
Warnings: bondage kink, slash  
Summary: During episode 2.10 Damon ties Jeremy up so he can't do anything stupid.

Notes: Many thanks to my beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x

Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of sunsetdawn20

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

**Intervention of the captivating kind**

**.**

**.  
**

Damon wasn't as unobservant as some of the humans seemed to think. He smelled it when Bonnie's nose began to bleed after doing a spell and he saw Jeremy's set jaw as he was once again not taken seriously in his worry about Bonnie.

Therefore he listened to the quiet conversation going on between the two. Smirking a little at the unexpected pairing off of Elena's younger brother with her best friend he then began to frown. Was Bonnie really strong enough? Glancing into the room he saw that Jeremy took some of the ashes and guessed what he was up to.

Cursing himself Damon knew that he shouldn't have goaded the young Gilbert himself. Of course the boy would want to prove himself. Knowing that Elena would never forgive him if he let something happen to Jeremy while he could have prevented it, he decided to stop talking sense into people. Nobody listened to him anyway. It was time to take action.

When Bonnie drove away he stalked Jeremy and waited for the appropriate moment. Before Jeremy could leave the boarding house Damon grabbed him with vampire speed and rushed him to his bedroom. The frame of his bed was strong enough for what he had in mind.

"What? What the hell are you doing?"

The kid was protesting and trying to get away. Grinning Damon tutted and used the ropes still hanging on his bed to tie the boy up.

"Are you still so stupid to believe that you can overpower a vampire?"

Finally Jeremy stilled and frowning he looked at Damon questioningly.

"And why are you tying me up in your bed exactly?"

Damon rolled his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows in the way that females would swoon over. With a smirk on his lips he regarded the boy on his bed. Jeremy's limbs were spread, tied to the headboard and the frame feet, and he looked deliciously flushed. For a second Damon contemplated possible outcomes but then he shook his head. As far as he knew Jeremy was only interested in women.

"I know that you wanted to do something stupid. This should take care of that."

Strangely Jeremy's blush intensified and Damon's nose twitched. The blood smelled delicious. He licked his lips and heard something like a gasp coming from Jeremy's lips.

Frowning Damon turned around and saw that Jeremy was once again trying to buck against the ropes as he tried to turn his back in Damon's direction. Wondering what was going on Damon bend over him, checking the ropes if they were too tight.

"What's wrong?"

He touched Jeremy's ankles to control the bindings there and again the boy made those gasping sounds. An idea dawned in Damon's mind and curiously he began to slowly stroke small circles on the ankle. This produced a moan. Laughing at the boy Damon again looked him up and down.

"Mhm. You like that? All bound up for me to take advantage?"

Jeremy shook his head, his eyes wide open in fear – or frustration?

"No! Of course not. Why should I?"

It was to no avail. Damon could clearly see the not so hidden bulge in Jeremy's trousers. Now this was a wonderful surprise indeed.

"Oh, but you do. I can prove it to you."

Slowly Damon began to touch the boy's legs, his hands stroking up and down, always creeping higher, over the knee, until he reached the hip. By now Jeremy couldn't keep quiet and let out sweet little moans and the occasional groan. Damon wondered what other noises the boy could produce. There was still time, Stefan and Bonnie were out and he had a few hours until they had to meet at the tomb.

Climbing over Jeremy's torso Damon bent down, breathing in the delicious smell coming from the kid's neck. Intoxicating. While his hands stroked over that broad chest Damon finally met Jeremy's lips, first sliding over them gently. With a harsh groan the boy opened his mouth and Damon triumphantly explored that hot mouth with his tongue. It didn't take long until Jeremy's tongue reciprocated.

As their kiss grew more passionate with the second, the hips under Damon began to thrust upwards. When Damon allowed the boy to breathe Jeremy demanded with a husky voice:

"Touch me. Pl..Please, touch me…"

Satisfied at Jeremy's pleads Damon lowered himself onto the boy's body, allowing their erections to meet as he pressed against him.

"You like that? Me, a vampire, a man nonetheless, rubbing against you? My my, Jeremy, who would have thought? And all it took was to tie you up…"

Damon's hand slid under Jeremy's shirt, ripping it apart since he couldn't take it off without unbinding the boy. He touched those muscles with appreciation, concentrating on the nipples while his head dipped down to suck on the belly button.

"God, Damon, so good. Need more, please…"

Damon indulged the boy and began to trust into the hardness with vigor. Wanting to see what was hiding in those pants he opened them just enough to take the hard cock out.

"Nice, kid, not bad. And already dripping for me…"

With his vampire speed Damon opened his own trousers. The kid's noises had made him fully hard and he was never one to deny himself such an opportunity presented on a silver platter. Now both of their erections were nestled against each other and Damon set the pace slowly, increasing it with every moan and plea dripping from the boy's lips.

Damon felt the shudders increasing throughout Jeremy's body and pushed harder into the boy's groin, kissing him deeply. Just a few seconds later Jeremy came with a load groan in his throat. It took some restraint to not bite into the tempting white neck as his vision bled red, but he didn't know if Jeremy was spiked with vervain. Damon could feel his own response being triggered and he arched up as he pumped a few more times, spilling his seed over Jeremy's groin.

Panting he rested against the boy, taking care not to crush him. When he felt Jeremy's breath slowing down he looked up into those surprised and sated dark eyes.

"Well, this was a nice interlude, don't you think, Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked down at his naked chest and groin, blushing dark red since he couldn't hide himself.

"I'm not… I'm not gay… am I?"

Damon came back with a wet towel to clean them up as he heard Jeremy's nearly frightened question. Clothing the boy the best he could with the ripped shirt Damon flung a blanket over him.

"I leave you alone to ponder over this world-shaking epiphany. At least now you won't have any stupid ideas to get yourself killed…"

Whistling Damon went out of the room to gather the necessary items for the retrieval of the moonstone.

And during all the time while Stefan got trapped in the tomb trying to prevent Bonnie from killing herself and while Damon rescued Elena from her own stupidity Jeremy was left torturing himself over his newfound sexual orientation. All in all a perfect day for Damon.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.  
**

Please leave a review! I appreciate each and every single one! It makes my muse whispering new ideas...


End file.
